


I've fallen deeper in the dark

by IrisofParadise



Series: Domestic AU [14]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel
Genre: Childhood Friends, Domestic Fluff, First Meetings, OC children - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisofParadise/pseuds/IrisofParadise
Summary: The first time that Anatoly's youngest son, Andrey, meets Wesley's daughter, Citlalin, and the two become best friends.
Series: Domestic AU [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510844
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	I've fallen deeper in the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gangstertogangster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gangstertogangster/gifts).



**_August, 2027  
_ ** **_Hell’s Kitchen, New York  
_ ** Citlalin sat at a desk, wanting nothing more than for the first day of school to be over already. Her hands were in her lap, bunching up her sweater that she held. She didn’t look up even as she felt many pairs of eyes staring at her nor did she give any show that she could hear the whispers around her.

First days were always the hardest and she was sure, well, nearly sure, that by the end of it she would make at least one new friend. Richard had. And though she loved Richard with all her heart, Richard was kind of a pain in the rear end and very annoying. If Richard could make a friend then so could she. 

This was her first year attending public school as well as being her first year attending school in the United States. For all but the first two years of her life she had lived in Switzerland with her parents. Before Switzerland she had lived in Montana. And though she and her parents made trips to Montana often, she really had no memory of living for longer than three weeks in the United States.

She didn’t think she looked that much different than many of the others in her new class. There children of all sorts of different ethnicities; black, hispanic, white, even a girl wearing a pale purple hijab. So Citlalin didn’t think that the other students in the class were talking about her looks. She suspected she was being stared at and talked about purely because she was new and had decided to sit right in the middle of the classroom; purely a political move of sorts, sitting in the front was more noticeable to the teacher and if she had sat in the back the teacher may think she was a troublemaker or shy and call on her more, but if she sat against the wall, she felt too closed in. 

Citlalin reached her right foot out before her slightly and began to tap out a quiet rhythm on the white tiled floor with the toe of her shoe. She didn’t know what song she was tapping out, she just knew that it was something her mother had played only once a few months before. 

“Hi.” A new voice, a boy’s, said cheerily. 

Citlalin ceased her tapping as well as her fidgeting with her sweater and slowly looked up. 

The boy had a warm, happy grin plastered to his face. Light brown eyes. His brown hair was sort of messy and Citlalin wondered if it was just naturally styled that way or if he made it look that way. A handful of very light freckles dusted across his nose and cheeks.

She blinked slowly. “Hello.”

His eyes widened slightly and his grin became larger. “Woah, cool accent! Where are you from?” He quickly flushed a bright red, seeming to find his question rude even to his own ears. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that to sound the way it did!” He hastened to apologize before Citlalin could even open her mouth. “You don’t have to answer that.”

Citlalin hummed softly. She didn’t feel like going into her family’s history and so settled on the easy answer. “Switzerland.”

The boy nodded. “That’s cool. Mind if I sit next to you?” He asked, gesturing to the empty seat to her right. 

Citlalin shrugged. “If you want to.” 

The boy quickly sat down and made himself comfortable. He shrugged off his hoodie and draped it over the back of his seat, dug through his backpack for a pen and notebook which he set on his desk, then hung his backpack on the back of the chair over his hoodie.

He turned back to Citlalin, bright grin still painted on his face. “My name’s Andrey, what’s yours?”

“Citlalin.” She bit her bottom lip nervously as she watched him mouth her name slowly. She knew that many people had trouble with her name. While attending school in Switzerland she had often gone by the nickname of Lin as it was much easier for her classmates and teachers to pronounce. 

Though, because of this many of her fellow classmates had thought she was of Asian descent rather than her actual Native American. She didn’t fault them for it, just sighed internally and didn’t explain. 

She was about to tell Andrey that he could call her Lin if he’d like but had barely even opened her mouth before he was telling her happily, “Well, it’s nice to meet you, Citlalin!”

He pronounced the name properly the first time and Citlalin smiled for the first time that whole morning.

The rest of the day went by relatively quickly and Citlalin found herself actually enjoying it. The teacher went over the syllabus first that morning. For the first activity of the morning their teacher paired everyone in pairs of two where they would ask the following questions,  _ “what did you do over the summer?” “what’s your favorite hobby?”,  _ and  _ “do you have any pets?” _ then proceed to introduce each other to the class. 

She learned that Andrey spent most of his summer playing video games with his brothers; “They’re both older than me.” He seemed like he had more to say but wasn’t sure how to say it so instead just stayed silent. And she told him she had no siblings but she and her, she faltered for a moment before settling on the simple term of ‘cousin’, were rather close and that she spent most of the summer in Montana.

“I like to fence,” Andrey said, watching as Citlalin wrote down his response. “My brother Toly and I both do.”

“That’s cool. I like art. I love to paint with watercolor,” Citlalin said.

Andrey told her about his two cats, Ugolyok and Valentina. Citlalin smiled and told him how she wished she could have a cat but that her father was allergic.

Math lesson passed by quickly. It was mostly review and Citlalin was bored throughout it as she was already quite ahead. The English lesson was also boring, she didn’t think any of the books on the reading list sounded very entertaining. An elective came next with the whole class making a trip to the library; Mondays were library day.

Citlalin was looking forward to Thursday, art day.

Soon enough it was lunch time and she sat with Andrey and a group of his friends. After lunch it was back to class where the teacher began reviewing biology. Citlalin doodled on her syllabus. Then it was time for recess. History was the last thing the teacher went over before it was time to go home and during the last forty five minutes of the school day, Andrey and Citlalin passed a note back and forth. 

It was a folded up piece of paper with doodles from them both all over it.

Citlalin stuck it very carefully into her folder when the bell rang, signalling the end of the school day. 

* * *

**_Later...  
The Riley-Ranskahov household...  
_ ** During dinner, Toly did most of the talking. Andrey didn’t really have a problem with it though if he were completely honest as he enjoyed daydreaming while his brother talked about his day. 

He was jerked from his thoughts of fencing strategies by his mother asking him how the first day of fourth grade had gone.

Andrey shrugged. “It was cool. Kind of boring ‘cause all we do is talk about the syllabus. We got a new girl-”

“There’s always at least three new kids,” Toly interrupted. “We have a lot of new kids this year at the middle school.”

Their father frowned, not appreciating his eldest interrupting. “Tolyusha, don’t interrupt. It’s rude.”

Toly rolled his eyes but didn’t offer an apology, just shoved a forkful of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

Andrey just shrugged again, not really too annoyed with being interrupted and just wanting to go back to his own world. “She’s cool.” He tuned out everything else as he thought about playing a video game later with Jack and Toly. He took a bite of his dinner roll and hummed softly, not noticing his mother looking at him in concern.  _ ‘Think I’ll call Vas actually.’ _

After dinner, while Andrey was busy texting hurriedly to his cousin about nothing and everything, he didn’t hear as his mother told Anatoly that she was worried about Andrey. 

“He’s too quiet,” she said worriedly. “Maybe something’s bothering him?”

And he didn’t hear his father sigh out, “Shauna, malyshka, he’s twelve. He is probably just being teenager and wants to be left alone.” 

* * *

**_The Fisk penthouse…  
_ ** Citlalin passed the glasses to her father so that he and Uncle Wilson could set them on the table. She and her parents were having a nice family dinner with Uncle Wilson, Aunt Vanessa, and Richard. Her mother and Aunt Vanessa were in the kitchen cooking and gossipping while Citlalin and Richard were helping their father’s to set the table.

“Make any friends, Citlalin?” Richard asked, setting forks down at each spot with careful precision. 

Citlalin smiled softly as she nodded. “Mhm! This one boy in my class was super nice.”

Wesley frowned, his grip on the napkins tightening slightly. “Boy? What boy? What was his name?” The questions of,  _ ‘Address? Blood type? Social security card number?’ _ , go unasked but Wesley definitely thinks them. He felt that his daughter was too young to be attracting attention from boys and if someone was attempting to flirt with his daughter, well, he wanted to know everything about this child before confronting him.

Fisk breathed out a soft laugh as he set knives down at each spot with the same amount of careful precision as his son had just used. “Come now, Wesley. Citlalin is smart. She can handle anyone. If this… boy... were to try anything that she did not approve of… there are ways to make him…  _ disappear _ .” 

There was a strange emphasis on ‘disappear’, which made Richard frown as he didn’t care for the implications. And though Fisk was trying to reassure her father and make him feel better, he sounded about as displeased as Wesley did. But Citlalin just rolled her eyes, not fully realizing what her uncle and father were implying and that they were both fully capable of carrying out this disappearing act if they so wished.

“His name is Andrey. He doesn’t like me like  _ that _ . He was just friendly.” Citlalin rolled her eyes good naturedly. 

“Who was just friendly?” She heard her mother’s voice ask from behind her.

Citlalin turned and began signing quickly, speaking as well since she had her back to her father now. “Just this guy in my class. He showed me around a bit and we’re friends now.”

Maya set a serving bowl of mixed vegetables on the table before smiling warmly at her daughter and signing back, “ _ I’m so happy you made a friend. The first day of school went well, I take it? _ ” 

Citlalin nodded, signing as she spoke. “Very! We have art on Thursday!”

Wesley couldn’t help but to smile as his wife and daughter spoke, hands moving swiftly and words falling short as the two became enraptured in discussing the types of projects that Citlalin was looking forward to for the year and hoping that she’d be able to carry them out.


End file.
